A driving tool is known which is configured to drive out a fastener such as a nail by linearly moving a driver. For example, in a driving tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,126,319, a follower driven by an actuator presses the driver against a flywheel rotating below the driver. Then the rotational energy of the flywheel is transmitted to the driver. The driver is pushed forward along a driving axis and drives out a nail from a nose.